


A Nocturnal Affair

by missmallorymarie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forbidden Love, One of my friends told me just this week that I have an elf fetish, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship, Self Insert, Smut, but also some good old romance, club meeting is in session, doing it against a window, i guess?, i shall embrace this, i was mildly offended at first but not really because it’s true and i have no shame, nonhuman dong, of sorts, so much goddamn smut, so uh, very much smut, who put feelings in my porn?, x Reader, you all clicked on my fic so you’re elf fuckers too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmallorymarie/pseuds/missmallorymarie
Summary: Night has fallen in Katolis, and what a beautiful night it is. Beautiful, but lonesome. Your chambers at the palace were lovely, but so very empty. Perhaps a sneaky late-night visit from a certain lover of yours can do something about that.





	A Nocturnal Affair

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, biggest shoutout to my friend Mars, aka @voltronshorts on Tumblr, for helping me with this. I've never had someone beta read for me before and let me tell you, her critiques? Top notch. Her writing? Even better than top notch. Do give her blog a look. I strongly recommend checking out "Lady Danger", currently the most recent published work of hers. It will not disappoint you.
> 
> Secondly, wow. Here we are. Round two. I thought "Bound" was all the Runaan thirst I had in me. But then there were requests for more, and there was one single line of dialogue that wouldn't have fit into the last one. I totally didn't write over 4k words just to use a single line. Not at all. Regardless, here we are. Let us quench our thirsts together, my friends.
> 
> P.S. I mentioned it in the end notes of "Bound" but let me mention it again here. I'm basing the dong on Kona from Bad Dragon's website. Okay, NOW I'm done.

_A full moon_ , you mused, leaning on the cool stone of your windowsill. Your quarters, much like that of other researchers, were not on a high enough floor to clearly take in the horizon in its entirety, but nonetheless, you treasured the view of the evening sky and the forest in the distance. It was a clear night, and the moon shone bright overhead, surrounded by a myriad of glistening stars. As the cool breeze picked up, you leaned into it, allowing it to nip at your cheeks. You let out a sigh, breathing it all in. It was getting late, and you were certain the whole of the palace must surely be asleep by now. For that matter, the entire kingdom was probably already deep into their slumber. Perhaps you ought to call it a night as well.  
  
Taking it all in one last time, you shut your window, but oh, what a stunning view. It would be a shame to shut it out entirely. You told yourself you were justifying your actions practically, reasoning that in the event of needing light in the middle of the night, it would be far more convenient to let the moonlight illuminate your room than fumble for a candle or hope the lamp had oil. But you knew you were at least partially following the whims of your inner poet that beckoned you to leave the curtains drawn, that you might bathe in the brilliance of the stars shining upon you whilst you slumbered, letting their serenity and peace wash over you.

Ready to climb into bed and call it a night, you fumbled with the sash of your dressing gown with a yawn. You were startled by the feeling of something grabbing at you from behind, but relaxed as quickly as you’d tensed upon realizing that the unseen arms snaking around your middle were those of a long-overdue guest in your chambers. You leaned back into him, sighing as a sense of safety and security overtook you upon making contact with the broad muscle of his chest.

“Have you missed me?” Runaan crooned, breath hot against your ear. You swore you could just melt into him every time he so much as got close to you.

You hummed in response, tilting your head ever so that he might plant a kiss there. Which he more than happily obliged.

“Is that even a question?” you retorted, bringing one hand up to feel for his jaw and letting the other trace along the arm around your midsection. You felt the smirk form on his lips before he pulled away just enough to spin you around, slowly fading into view as he brought you flush against him yet again. He looked at you warmly and hungrily before you took the initiative to close the distance between your lips. He’d been gone so long, and you were more than eager to make up for lost time.

What had initially begun as a “just this one time” ordeal nearly a solstice ago had quickly led to a second time, then a third, and a fourth, and a fifth. Whenever it was that you or he that had begun making regular arrangements of it, you could not be sure. The lines seamlessly blurred together, creating a sort of haze of your memories of evenings spent in each other’s embrace. It may have been the case at the start that you sought to work out some personal issues together, but somewhere along the line you had become much more of a solace to one another. Runaan broke away as often as he could to see you, but it was evening such as this that allowed him to practically stroll right into the palace undetected.

His lips moved gently against yours, as if taking care to drink you in, savoring each second. You knew you wouldn’t have much time together before dawn came and he lost his easy disguise, or before the rest of the assassins began to worry that he’d been gone for so long. Bearing this in mind, you hurried him along by deepening the kiss, biting at his lower lip and giving it a good tug. Taking the hint with a groan, he pried your lips open with his, kisses taking a turn for the messier. A familiar warmth overtook your body as you flushed from head to toe.

Runaan began pecking kisses along your jaws, then trailing down your neck, seemingly hellbent on leaving his marks on you. You wove your fingers through his snowy locks, gripping lightly at the back of his head to guide him down to your collarbone.

“Oh, love,” he gasped. “You cannot – fathom – how I’ve _longed_ for you,” he murmured, his voice tickling your throat as he spoke. His fingers made quick work of the robe you had been trying to shed when he captured you in his embrace. The garment quietly fluttered to the floor and was kicked aside.

You thought perhaps you had a clear idea of his longing, considering the arousal you could feel concealed in his pants. He let out a gasp against your collarbone when you rolled your hips against him, providing just a smidge of the friction he was undoubtedly desperate for.

“You cheeky thing.”

On that note, he lifted you by your sides with ease, pressing you against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist instinctually, to which he responded by grinding his hips into you. This time, it was you from whom a gasp was elicited. He looked proud of himself, as though he’d successfully levelled the playing field. “You like that, do you, poppet? Feel what you do to me. You did this, so it's only right you take care of it, hm?” he asked before grinding into you yet again, this time tantalizingly slowly. You could do little more than whine his name, and grasp and his collar to pull his lips back to yours. You kissed him all the while attempting to remove whatever pieces of his clothing you could. It was a task far less daunting in theory than when put into practice. His confounded ensemble was most definitely not designed with ease of removal in mind. Tugging at his outer garments and hoping they would slip off was perhaps futile on your part. You ran your hands down the soft knit of his outer robe, searching for anything that indicated what your next move ought to be in your quest to undress him. You fidgeted with his belt buckle, trying to find the release mechanism. Perhaps it sensed your frustration and had mercy on you, coming undone in your grasp. _Success. One layer down,_ you thought triumphantly as you pulled the garment from his shoulders and cast it aside. His breastplate was another beast entirely, however. You placed your palms against his chest, feeling around yet again for how to get him out of this thing. You grumbled to yourself and muttered curses under your breath. A low chuckle came from Runaan, apparently entertained by your struggles.

“Need a hand with that?” He took you by the wrists, guiding them up and just behind the shoulder pieces. One by one, each part came clattering to the floor. It was with great relief that you finally stripped him of his undershirt, satisfied by its simplicity. At least _one_ part of his attire was made to be removed. Finally, you had him topless before you, your hands roaming over his muscles, appreciating each in the ways the contributed to his marvelous physique. He was well cut, and you couldn’t deny that, and you could tell that deep down, he took quite the shine to your admiration of him.

Admire you did, but not only that, you loved the way he twitched ever so slightly under your touch. Like he craved, nay, needed your hands on him. You loved him taking charge, but you thought perhaps you ought to spoil him

“Runaan, let me down,” you requested, parting your kiss.

He obliged, but with a concerned look on his face. “Is there something wrong, love?” he asked, the back of his knuckles delicately brushing against your cheek. You took his hand in yours, kissing his fingers lightly as you offered a reassuring, “Everything is fine, I promise.” You trailed your fingers down his stomach and gave the waistband of his pants a tug as you looked into his eyes, slowly lowering yourself to the floor. “I just want to have a taste is all.”

He looked taken aback by your straightforwardness, but a smile crept across his face. He curled one finger under your chin, beckoning you keep looking at him.

“Well then, who am I to deny my darling what she desires?”

You sank to your knees slowly, teasingly, never breaking that eye contact as you palmed his arousal through his pants. You knew exactly what you were doing when you bit your lip, casting a quick gaze at his crotch, and looking back up at him. A soft, rosy hue graced the tops of his cheeks, which he promptly brought his hand to his face to cover. It amused you that someone so strong, so dangerous, could turn to putty with just this much.

He grew restless as your strokes increased in pressure, muffled groaning coming from behind his hand. Right on cue, you tugged his trousers off his hips just enough to free him. It came as no surprise that he was already so hard. You wrapped your hand around his cock, gently at first, admiring his anatomy. Truly a thing of beauty, he was. _Smooth_ was the first thing that came to mind when you beheld him, letting your fingertips ever so slightly graze his sensitive flesh. You could barely close your hand around him at the base, but as you stroked upward, you were able to do so fully around his finely pointed tip. You swiped your thumb over the droplet of his precum, partially lubricating him as you stroked down. He gasped as you dared you take a lick, mimicking the previous movement of your hand but along the underside of his cock with your tongue. He shuddered and reached to grab your hair, gently encouraging you.

You peppered his length with delicate, affectionate pecks that soon became less-gentle laps of your tongue. When you believed you had given him a good sampling of what your mouth had to offer, you focused your attention at the tapered end of his cock, giving it a good swirl your tongue before letting your lips seal around it. You eased into it at first, taking him slowly deeper into your mouth, fighting your gag reflex to the best of your extent when you felt him prodding at the back of your throat. His grip on your roots tightened slightly as he wordlessly begged you to take it all, a request you were more than happy to fulfill. You glanced up at him with your best doe-eyed expression while your mouth engulfed the last inch.

Runaan dropped the hand that had hidden his face, bringing it to the other side of your head to guide you as you hollowed your cheeks and began bobbing along his shaft. The pace quickened, and it became increasingly difficult to keep your gag reflex at bay. He did not seem to mind, though. In fact, he rather seemed to like the way it felt. The idea struck you to hum, and hum you did. He let out a moan as his hips reflexively jerked toward the source of that delightful vibration.

You weren’t sure when you had relinquished control to him, but you loved being used in this way, so you made no effort to resist him gently fucking your throat. You kept one hand pressed to his hipbone for leverage, while your other crept up the skirt of your nightgown, beginning to rub at your clit.

Lost in his own thrusting, Runaan hadn’t noticed that you’d begun touching yourself until you let out a muffled whimper around him. Immediately, he withdrew himself from the warmth of your mouth. He tutted as he caressed your jaw. “My, my. We’re eager tonight, aren’t we?” he said with a smile, swiping his thumb across your bottom lip, wiping away the excess saliva that had collected.

Seemed he was full of questions to which he already knew the answers.

“Up,” he ordered, and not one to disobey a command, you complied.

Hungrily, he devoured you in another heated kiss, all the while making quick work of your nightgown. Buttons came undone one by one, and like a true gentleman, he helped you shimmy it down your shoulders, falling to the floor from that point. As soon as you stood before him wholly nude, he spun you around and pressed you against the glass of your window. You shuddered at the cold sensation against your breasts, contrasting sharply with the radiating heat at your backside. Runaan kept one hand at the back of your neck to keep you in place while the other trailed down your back. He navigated your curves with the gentlest of touches, fingers gently following the curvature of your spine, lingering a moment at your lower back before proceeding to cup your ass. With a touch far less gentle, he gave one of your cheeks a firm squeeze followed by a smack. You gasped, and as if reflexively, pushed your hips back and spread your thighs for him. 

He chuckled at your body’s shameless response and proceeded to massage your clit in slow, circular motions. His ministrations were careful as ever, applying just as much pressure as needed to make you crave more. You were already beyond slick and ready to take whatever he would give, but you knew how he loved to savor a moment. You gasped as his nimble fingers dragged across your folds, teasingly dipping between them. Your chest heaved with each shaky breath that clouded up the glass. Your bare form was plainly visible to any passersby who would have happened to look up, were it not this late an hour. But even if there had been anyone that might see, you didn’t care right now. Part of you was thrilled by the thought of being seen. The thought that anyone could glance up and see you stark nude and being ravished was exhilarating. _Good_ , you thought. _Let them see just how he makes me feel_.

The first finger found its way inside unbeknownst to you, but you were well aware when the second slipped in beside it, working your pussy at a steady pace. He continued on as such, curling his fingers inside you just right to get you mewling and begging for more. He was more than happy to comply, sliding a third finger in, pumping into you quicker and taking care to stretch you out. Your senses entered a frenzy as he leaned over you, pressing hot kisses yet again along your neck, this time trailing up and nibbling your earlobe. Still, though, you wanted _more_. No, you wanted _all_ of him.

“ _Runaan_ ,” you whined. “ _More_. I need more.”

“Ah,ah, dear. Impatience will get you nowhere,” he warned, accompanied by his fingers slowing, threatening to leave you, and with nothing to take their place. You could only take so much of his edgings. You swore you would burst if your needs weren’t met with haste.

“Please, Runaan, I need all of you,” you managed out with a whimper.

Knowing full well what you wanted of him but playing dumb nonetheless, he purred into your ear, “Mm, very well, then. But  I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific than that, poppet.”

“I need your cock inside me. _Now_ ,” you pleaded, your face red and warm. Bluntness was not something that was usually in your nature. Whatever part of you that dared make such a bold and brazen demand was not part of yourself that you recognized, but you were grateful that she’d spoken up.

Runaan gave your neck another playful bite. “As you desire, so shall it be.”

The sound that came as a result of him removing his fingers was sinful, but not as much so as the fiendish chuckle that rumbled low in his chest as he positioned himself.

“Ready?” he asked, planting a kiss to the nape of your neck.

You nodded, and soon enough, the pointed tip of his cock slid into you with ease. He eased into you slowly, one hand guiding your hips and the other palm rested flat against your stomach. That initial stretch was always something in which you took a great deal of delight. It always started with his finely tapered tip easing into your cunt, but by the time he had fully situated inside you, it was like you were experiencing his true thickness for the first time all over again. You let out a moan as his cock filled you, your bodies seemingly made for one another. 

His movements were excruciatingly slow at first, but steadily built up to a quicker pace, practically slamming into you. Not to say that he didn’t look strong, but he was capable of more than what his narrow, slim build let on. And when he truly let loose the beast within, there were few things that could dial it back in. Gathering your hair in a firm grip, he pulled it aside to bite into the juncture of your neck and along your shoulder as he continued his thrusts. All that could be heard was a symphony of your combined moans and the smacking of your ass against him. But the more vigorous and erratic his thrusts became, the further smushed against the window you became, and the more you longed to see his face when he inevitably would finish inside you.

Your thoughts were interrupted when his hand snaked its way down, rubbing you intently. You tossed your head back and groan loud enough to wake the dead. You clapped one hand over your mouth, which Runaan then removed, fingers intertwining with yours.

“Don’t hold it back. Please, I want to hear you,” he said, voice rasping and full of pure, primal desires. His fingers moved with purpose, and your praise to him came in the form of breathlessness and mewling. You were close but…this wasn’t now you wanted to finish.

“Darling, I’m close,” you said. “I…I want to look at you when…I want us to…I mean if we can, together?” Both your internal lexicon and whatever part of your brain that was in charge of operating your mouth had clearly forsaken you, but he seemed to understand.

Peeling you off the window, Runaan carried you in his strong arms, laying you down on the bed to get comfortable as he stripped off the remainder of clothing left on his body. You marveled at the way his skin looked under the light of the full moon, illuminating your chambers. As he hovered about you, you placed your hand on his chest, feeling how his heart beat for you and tracing the patterns of his markings. He hissed when your nail dragged over his nipple, and he was clearly eager to continue spoiling you.

Your legs on either side of his waist, you guided his body back to yours. You took his cock in your hand, realigning him and canted your hips, allowing him to slip back into you. This position afforded him a better angle, and he took full advantage of the fact that he could hold you much more intimately like this. He kissed you needily as he resumed his fast pace. He looked into your eyes with a tenderness you’d seen before, but this time was different. There was something more to it.

He pressed his forehead into the crook of your neck, which you took as a cue to stroke his horns while he snapped his hips into you. This earned you a moan, his breath hot against your skin.

“I swear it to you, my treasure. You’re – oh, _blast_ – you’re the only one of _them_ that’s worth anything,” he spoke through heavy breaths. “…the only one with a good heart.”

You blushed at his sentiment, unsure of how to respond. He had some ideas in that regard, resuming touching you as well and eliciting a long, loud, moan of his name. Neither of you were very far from your end. All it would take was a little more…

And like so, you toppled over the edge. You grasped firmly at his roots as tremors of pleasure overtook your body. He was all you could see in that moment. Runaan followed suit, chest heaving as he shuddered through his release, filling you to the brim.

You felt your face flush yet again as he rose above you yet again, looking down into your eyes with heavy lids and a gentle smile on his lips. A sense of ease and calmness washed over you. You were certain you could stay like this all night, were it the case that sleep weren’t a necessity.

He pulled out of you, and quickly scanned the room for something he could use to tidy you up. Once you were clean, he swaddled you in the coziest blanket that had been lying about. He curled up with you in your bed, wordlessly gazing at you and toying with along a stray lock of hair that had fallen into your face. You snuggled close, resting your head against his chest. You could not say for certain why you thought this, but you were sure he was smiling upon you. He smoothed your hair and planted a kiss atop your head. You sighed, and before you knew it, you were fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

When you woke, it was to a gentle hand nudging your shoulder. Your eyes fluttered open, noticing the moon still high in the sky.

“Come now, poppet, I must be heading back soon.”

You groaned and swung your arm, trapping your bedmate in place. 

Runaan sighed, and kissed your forehead. “You make this so difficult, you know.”

As much as you hated saying your goodbyes, not sure of when next you would meet, you were grateful that he took the time to hold you for a bit, then wake you when he had to leave. He hadn’t done it regularly, until after the first time you’d fallen asleep in his arms immediately after sex. That morning in particular, you had awoken without him by your side, terrified that something had happened to him. He had been fine, of course. He just worried about disturbing your slumber and had decided to let you sleep. But after he had next returned and you had thrown yourself into him and started bawling, he had profusely apologized for scaring you so, and promised to always wake you to bid you adieu. You wished you could spend the full night together, daring perhaps to go for rounds two and three, but you knew that as long as things stood divided between humankind and the whole of Xadia, there was little you could do to change that. Him stealing away in the cover of the moonlight was the safest way.

“I miss you when you’re not here,” you pouted.

“I know, dearest. Oh, believe me, I am well aware of the feeling myself.” 

You both knew he had to. But you strongly did not want him to.

“…Tell me about Xadia,” you asked, wanting to fill the air in the room with anything other than the discomfort of having to say goodbye.

Runaan looked at you and smiled. “It’s the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever beheld.” He paused before adding, “…perhaps one day you might come away with me there.”

“I’d love that,” you said without hesitation.

“Believe it or not, the inhabitants are actually not all as unaccepting of humans as one would expect. There are many half-elves with human blood coursing in their veins. I’m sure that were it dangerous for you there, you would have no trouble disguising yourself. Regardless, I would never let anyone lay a finger on you, of course. They’d suffer greatly before they could even try.” 

You pecked him on the lips. It all sounded so grand, being able to steal away, just the two of you. With him was where your heart would always be.

He took care to pick up the clothing strewn about the bedroom floor, redressing both you in your nightgown and he in his gear.

You reopened your window for him, again taking in that fresh, cool night air. His footsteps approaching were telling you it was time to say your goodbyes. There was a somberness that came over you. Runaan bit his lip, seemingly wanting to say something but unsure as to whether or not he ought to say it. So he said it with action instead, pulling you in for a proper goodbye kiss before he climbed out. Just as he sat on the edge, ready to make his descent, he turned to you one more time, calling your name.

You looked to him curiously.

“I’ll be back for you just as soon as I can. And…I love you.”

Now you really didn’t want to say goodnight. 

“And I you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you pick up which line it was? 10 points to whomever figures it out first. 
> 
> Y'know, this time there was a single word I didn't get to use that I wanted to. Maybe, uh, maybe it'll get a work of its own, too. we'll see.
> 
> Come at me in the comment section or on my writing blog, @nebulous-library on Tumblr.


End file.
